Mavis' Hot Adventure
by GaemGrep
Summary: A sequel to "Wendy and Mavis' Wild Night". This is a series based on Mavis getting into some rather mature situations and having lots of hot and sexy nights. (MavisXEntire Female Cast)
1. Mavis and Erza

It was the morning after Wendy and Mavis had their little "session". Mavis woke up, a bit confused on her whereabouts. she turned to her side and saw Wendy naked. then it hit her. every thing that happened last night. The touching and the feeling and the new sensations. she loved it, and continued to think about last night when she heard a voice from next to her. "Good Morning, Mavis" Wendy said in a sleepy manner. "Good Morning" Mavis replied. She snuggled up next to Wendy, putting her arms around her, not wanting to get out of this nice warm comfortable bed. They decided to sleep in a bit longer, finally waking up at around noon. They both got up out of bed, their hair disheveled and all over the place, their bodies dirty from last night. After a quick bath (with no funny business) , both of them were ready to take on the day. Wendy in her usual green and blue dress and Mavis in her usual dress. Wendy sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal, while Mavis had a sudden thought.

"Wendy?"  
>"Yes, Mavis?" Wendy answered through a mouthful of cereal<br>"Where's Carla?"  
>"I think she spent the night at Natsus since she and Happy went on a date. Make sure she doesn't know anything about what happened last night, she'd be really mad"<br>"Don't worry, I won't tell"

The two of them headed to the guild hall and sat down with the usual group of Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu. They were discussing the news about the restaurant that got burned down yesterday. "I told you guys, It wasn't me this time", "That's exactly what someone who burnt down a restaurant would say" Gray teased. "Enough, both of you. We don't have time for your childish games" Erza's loud voice scolded Natsu and Gray. "Alright guys, lets calm down a bit. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy , Do you guys want to go the theater? There's a new comedy that's showing and people say its hilarious." "Sounds great" Natsu replied. "Sounds good to me", "Sure", "No Thank you". "Aw, Why not, Erza?" asked Lucy. "I'm just too tired, I barely slept last night". "Oh alright then, Come on guys lets go, and lets bring Carla and Happy along." Natsu rushed out the door, not waiting for the others. "HEY, Lame Flame, slow down" yelled Gray. The only ones left were Erza and Mavis. Mavis felt strange as she had never been left alone with Erza. "Erza? Why didn't you go with them?" she asked. " I'm just tired from lack of sleep". "Erza? Whats the Theater?" Mavis pondered. "The Theater is a place where other people called 'Actors' act out stories. Stories of suspense, of action, of romance." Erza's eyes were lighting up just talking about the theater, "I myself am a great actress, in fact the 4 of us were actually in a play" Erza decided to not bring up the failure of it. "Can we act?" Mavis asked. "Sure we can, the props are at my house.", Erza replied, trying to contain her excitement.

They arrived at Erzas house. "Mavis, pick out a script from over there, while I look for the props". She left, leaving Mavis to her selection. She browsed through the different genres until she found a romance script that she liked. Ezra came back and saw the choice of Mavis. "The Confession?, thats a great choice. Now let me find the proper costumes". Now with Mavis in a regular Schoolgirl uniform and Erza in a regular school uniform and her hair tied up in a ponytail, they were set to begin. They went to Erza's living room which had significantly more room than the cramped book room.

A/N They will be referring to each other by name instead of the characters name in the script to make it easier on me _ and the next section will be written script style

Setting: School classroom, Late afternoon

Erza: M-Mavis? Wait I need talk to you  
>Mavis: *Subtle hip shaking* Yes, Erza, What is it?<br>E:*stuttering* I-I wanted to tell you that *Gulp* I-I-I L-L-Love Y-You  
>M:*Shocked* You what?<br>E:*confidently* I Love You. I love you, I love your eyes, your brains, your body. I love everything about you. Mavis, you are beautiful  
>M:*Blushing* I need to confess. I love you too, Erza<p>

Erza pinned Mavis to the wall and held her arms, Mavis weakly resisting. Erza Leans in for a kiss. This is where the script should have ended but they got a bit carried away. Erzas lips touch Mavis' causing her to shudder. Mavis was confused, wasn't the script supposed to end here?. She didn't complain though, allowing Erza's tongue insider her mouth. Their tongues fought one another, both of them moaning into the kiss. Erza slowly snaked her hand down to Mavis' nether regions. "Erza", Mavis panted, "Please". Erza rubbed her clit, causing Mavis to shudder. Erza herself was feeling incredibly aroused, her panties probably soaked at this point. She took out her hand and lead Mavis to the Bedroom. there they got completely undressed. Mavis laid down on the bed, and stuck her ass in the air. "Erzaaaa" Mavis moaned out. Erza decided to be a bit sadistic here and tease Mavis endlessly. She grabbed Mavis' cute little butt, rubbed it, played with it. She moved her hand down to Mavis' wet folds, just barely touching her. She moved her hand down to Mavis' growing breasts and played with them, rubbing her nipples, getting a few moans and gasps from her. She moved her hands to and fro down Mavis' body, feeling every part of her smooth soft skin, her developing curves. "Erzaaaaa" Mavis whined, "Pleaaase", she stuck her butt out more, her labia merely inches away from Erzas mouth. She realized how whiny she sounded but couldn't help it.

Erza was loving every second of this teasing and touching. Hearing Mavis moan and whine just made her wetter. "Alright Mavis, you'll get your wish", She grabbed her ass, getting a moan from her, and moved her face down to Mavis' soaking wet lips. She parted them with her tongue, getting a squeak from her. Her tongue entered, along with a finger. She got into a thrusting rhythm. Mavis thrusted to get her tongue and finger deeper, she needed them deeper, she wanted nothing more than to orgasm. That was all that was racing through her mind. Erza couldn't take it anymore, she needed some sweet relief in her burning loins. she slid her hand down her stomach before reaching her wet pussy. she played with her clit, making her moan into Mavis, making Mavis moan into the pillow. This strangely turned Erza on, hearing another girl moan. She had never done anything with another girl but she had always wanted to, maybe with someone like Lucy. Mavis couldn't take any more, she was gonna cum and hard. "Erza! I'm gon-gonna!" She didn't finish her sentence before her body went limp and she felt her orgasm. her vagina twitching. Erza felt Mavis' cum land on her face and she drank what went into her mouth.

Mavis laid there, trying to catch her breath. Erza, positioned her pussy next to Mavis' mouth. "Eat", she commanded. Mavis, not hesitating, did just that. Going full force, she used her tongue skillfully and thrashed it around violently, hitting each sweet spot of Erza. " Ha-hah, Ma-Ma-Mavis! your so-so good! Keep doing exactly that, I'm gonna cum!". What Erza didn't tell Mavis was that she was a squirter. Mavis felt her mouth fill up with Erza's juice and some got all over her face and hair. she drank it all up, savoring the taste. Erza pulled Mavis into a kiss and licked her face, to get some of her own juices. "Wow Erza, You taste better than Wendy" Mavis said. Erza was still in a daze from that orgasm, but sat right up when Mavis said that. "You've done this with Wendy?". Mavis knew she shouldn't have said that. "Yes but PLEASE don't mention or say anything about it". "Don't worry, I'm not that type of person to gossip around. although now that I know this, I might be able to invite her for a little fun. I've been eying her for a while". Mavis pulled Erza into another kiss, tongues thrashing about. Mavis' hand moved to Erzas folds and inserted 2 fingers and Erza's hand to Mavis' and inserted one, causing each other to moan into the kiss. they broke apart, Mavis' starting suck on Erza's huge breasts. Erza returned the favor and sucked on Mavis' small nipples. this continued until the orgasmed again. they sucked on each others fingers, getting their own tastes.

Erza got on Mavis and positioned her hole right over Mavis' mouth. Mavis' already knew the drill, having done this with Wendy. She ate out Erza, while Erza began eating Mavis and playing with her clit. Mavis moaned into Erza, making her moan into Mavis. She decided to be a bit adventurous and stuck a finger into Erzas anus. This surprised Erza causing her to moan even more. Mavis knew she did good when Erza ate her out more violently. she stuck a second finger inside, Erza starting to ride her face. They were both at their limits and came hard. Erza a bit harder than Mavis, soaking her face and hair and pillow. They didn't sleep all night, just continuing to cum over and over and over, Mavis eating Erza, playing with each others breasts. They finally fell asleep around 6 am, covered in sweat, each others cum and spit. Mavis and Erza slept peacefully, faces near each others pussy, eating each other out dreamily.

A/N: I will be putting stories up every 2-3 days, 4 at the max. Choose which Fairy Tail gal Mavis has a night of fun with in the review section. Remember, it can be any girl from the show and how? Do you want it to be a 3 some? 4 some? toys? (no rape though or BDSM, I have no experience with writing BDSM)


	2. Mavis, Yukino and Lisanna

Dreaming, Mavis squished a large soft ball, and heard a moaning sound. She did it again and heard another moaning sound. Suddenly she felt someone sucking on her nipples. She moaned and woke up and saw Erza face to face with her. Erza pulled her into a kiss. She moaned into it, their tongues clashing. Erza pulled away, much to Mavis' Dismay. She had been aroused by this and now she would be feeling it all day. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You were so good last night. I don't think I've squirt that hard before". Mavis blushed, thankful for the compliment. "Come on lets go shower, I'm feeling a bit wet from this little session. Maybe we can, oh I don't know, have a little bit of fun in there?" Erza walked away before Mavis could answer. Mavis however, wasn't gonna argue and couldn't wait. Mavis and Erza stood there, waiting for the shower to heat up. They took this time to play with each other, pinching nipples, some rubbing here and there. They climbed in the shower, the water nice and warm. Mavis felt the heat rejuvenate her. she went to reach for the shampoo when Suddenly she heard Erza moan and she turned. Erza was rubbing herself and sucking on her nipples. This turned Mavis on, feeling a familiar heat. She reached a hand down, and started playing with herself. All that could be heard was moaning and calling of each others name.

After a nice cleansing shower, they got dressed and headed to the guild hall. There they sat down with the usual group. Natsu and Gray were arguing about who was the better fighter and Wendy and Lucy were talking about the latest news on some boy band. None of this particularly interested Mavis, so she walked around the guild hall to catch up on the latest gossip. She stopped and started talking to Lisanna, the youngest Strauss. She loved talking to people, she could talk for hours. She also noticed that Lisanna looked similar to the Celestial Mage from Sabertooth, Yukino. "Hello there, Lisanna" Mavis said. Lisanna turned to see the source of the voice. "Hi Mavis, Whats going on?" she replied. "Oh nothing, really, just talking to people." Mavis noticed Lisanna looked excited, "Why are so happy? is something good gonna happen?". "Yeah later today, me and Yukino are gonna-" Lisanna stopped, "I-uh mean no, not really. I'm just feeling excited today." They continued to talk until suddenly Lisanna left. Mavis would normally just have let her go but what she said earlier made her curious. Did she say something about Yukino from Sabertooth? She decided to follow Lisanna. Lisanna turned down this street, walked down that street, took a few shortcuts here and there, until she arrived at a small uninteresting house. Mavis would have left, but once again her curiosity got the best of her, and she went inside the house too.

Mavis used a spell that temporally made her invisible. As she walked through the house, looking at trinkets and well decorated walls, she heard talking. She walked to the room where the talking was coming. There she saw something shocking. She saw Yukino and Lisanna getting frisky with each other. Yukino and Lisanna were kissing, their hands going places. they stopped momentarily to undress. Mavis saw all of this and got turned on. She took off her clothes, and started to play with herself. Lisanna started playing with Yukinos big tits. she was slightly jealous of the fact that Yukino had bigger boobs than her but she usually didn't care because she was too busy playing with them. "Ah-Ah Lisanna, Suck on them harder" Lisanna did as she was told, her hand starting to trail to her own unattended vagina. Her fingers started pumping inside her. Lisanna continued to suck on Yukinos breasts as Yukino started to play with her clit. The two of them continued, both at their limits. Mavis was still watching, unable to look away. the 3 of them came at the same time, however Mavis couldn't keep quiet and squeaked, alerting them to her ghostly presence. "WHOS THERE!", they both exclaimed. Mavis ended the spell, appearing to only Lisanna. "Mavis? What are you doing here?" She asked. Yukino, confused, asked Lisanna "Who are you talking to?". Mavis used a spell that allowed her to appear to anyone, not just those bearing the Fairy Tail Guild Mark. Yukino was startled by her sudden appearance. "EEEK A GHOST!" "Calm down Yukino, Its the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail." Lisanna calmed Yukino down. "Yes, don't be afraid, I'm the spirit of Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail." Mavis said. This brought Mavis back to Lisannas attention. "Mavis, why are you naked? and why are you here". Mavis blushed. "I followed you because you were acting strange, then I came inside because I heard voices. I saw you two starting to have sex, but I couldn't look away. I started to get really wet and I needed to relieve myself. That squeak you heard was me cumming."

"So you followed me and decided to watch me have sex?" Lisanna recapped. "Yes. actually I have a question, Why are you having sex with Yukino of Sabertooth?" Mavis asked. "Oh uh, Me and Lisanna started doing this after the Grand Magic Games. We noticed how much we look alike and decided to experiment for the hell of it and we've been doing this since" Yukino answered. "Yukino, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Lisanna. "Oh yeah" replied Yukino. "Well, Mavis, since you followed us and watched us, how about you join us?" asked Lisanna. Before Mavis could answer, she was grabbed by Yukino and shoved on the bed. She was surrounded by Yukino and Lisannas naked bodies on either side. "Get ready" whispered Lisanna. "For a night of fun" whispered Yukino. Lisanna pulled Mavis into a kiss, while Yukino went straight to her wet folds. She pulled Mavis' hips up to get better access to her hole. her finger entered Mavis' tight hole, one at first, slowly increasing to 2. Mavis moaned into lisannas kiss, her hand going to her nipples when it was smacked away by lisanna. She pulled away, "uh uh" Lisanna scolded, pulling back. Lisannas hand wandered to Mavis' small breasts and played with them, eliciting moans. Mavis felt overwhelmed at that moment. Yukino fingering her, Lisanna kissing her and touching her breasts. She was about to cum again. "Ah-AH, CU-CUMMING!" Yelled Mavis. As she laid there, recovering, Yukino laid down on the bed while Lisanna began to eat her out. Mavis saw Lisannas butt high in the air and her pussy dripping with wetness. She crawled over and gave it a lick, getting a moan. She pierced the labia with her tongue and began her assault. "mmm, Lisanna, you taste delicious" Mavis remarked. She wanted to get more of the taste in her mouth. Using a free hand, she started to play with Lisannas clit and with the other hand, played with her own unattended vagina. Mavis knew she had done well when Lisanna tightened around her tongue and released a bit of her tasty juice. Judging by the yelp coming from Yukino, She too had orgasmed.

The two of them laid there to recover for a few moments. Mavis laid down. "Lisanna, get on top of my mouth so I can eat you, Yukino, I want you to eat me." Mavis demanded. The two girls quickly did just that. Mavis couldn't wait to get more of Lisannas taste in her mouth. Yukino began to eat out Mavis. "MMmmm-mmm" Mavis couldn't speak because of Lisanna on top of her but what she had tried to say was "Ah Feels so good". Yukino was really good and flexible with her tongue as she seemed to hit all of Mavis' sweet spots. Lisanna was riding Mavis' mouth, trying to get more of her tongue inside of her. Mavis began to play with Lisannas clit again. Lisanna moaned out loud, turning Mavis on. Mavis felt her orgasm about to come. She began to thrash he tongue harder. Yukino did the same. Both Lisanna and Mavis came, their juices flowing out. Mavis was starting to get a bit tired so she laid down. However that tiredness went away as she saw Lisanna and Yukino starting to scissor, their clits grinding on each other. Mavis began to rub her breasts and nipples at the sight. she stopped however and pulled the two of them into a kiss. they kissed for a good while, their tongues clashing, until Lisanna and Yukino came once more.

Lisanna got up and opened a drawer. "Yukino, should I get the Strap on or the dildo?", she asked. "Get both", She answered. Mavis knew what a dildo was from her session with Wendy but she didn't know what Strap On was. She got her Question answered when she turned around and saw Lisanna with a dildo attached to her. Mavis knew exactly what it was for flicked a switch and the strap on began to vibrate. Mavis was grabbed by Yukino and laid down. She was then pulled into a kiss. As she and Yukino kissed, Lisanna positioned the strap on next to Mavis' hole and the dildo next to Yukinos. "Ready you two?" They both nodded. Lisanna slowly penetrated Mavis, finding it hard to at first. She started to pump the dildo inside Yukino while she waited for Mavis to loosen up. Mavis and Yukino moaned into the kiss. Lisanna slowly began pumping inside Mavis, getting a rhythm going. Yukino repositioned her self on top of Mavis, their pussys right next to each other. Lisanna grabbed on to Yukinos hips and began thrusting harder inside Mavis and stopping the dildo altogether with Yukino. " Lissy!" Yukino moaned, "Don't stop" Lisanna pulled out of Mavis and began thrusting inside Yukino, whose hole was right above Mavis'. Lisanna got into another Rhythm constantly switching holes. She was about to cum and began thrusting harder and faster inside Yukino. They both came at the same time, leaving Mavis out. Lisanna removed the strap on and gave it to Mavis. Yukino decided to sit this one out and recover for a bit. Mavis kinda knew how to use it. She told Lisanna to get on all fours. She grabbed Lisannas hips and began thrusting. She thrust and thrust. Yukino whispered to her" Use the dildo in her ass, she likes it". Mavis grabbed the dildo, and slowly pierced Lisannas anus. She got into a good alternating rhythm, Thrusting when she pulled out the dildo and putting it back in when she pulled out. She continued this for a little bit until Lisanna screamed, having reached her orgasm. She slumped over, completely tired.

Now it was just Mavis and Yukino. Yukino put on the Strap on and laid down. She told Mavis to ride it, cowgirl style. Mavis did just that. She started to bounce. She leaned over and started kissing Yukino. Their hips continued thrusting as they kissed , never slowing down. Mavis felt her orgasm coming and hard. Apparently so did Yukino as she began thrusting harder. They both kept on the rhythm as the sounds of flesh on flesh got harder and harder until they stopped and sounds of screams replaced them., the two of them in ecstasy over their orgasms. Mavis got up and laid down next to Lisanna, completely drained of energy. Yukino took of the strap on and laid down next to Mavis. Mavis laid there, next to the naked dirty bodies of Lisanna and Yukino. She pulled them closer to her and fell into a long needed sleep. She was on the brink of total unconsciousness when she heard Lisanna say "Don't think we're done. just wait until tomorrow morning."

A/N: Thanks to PalaDude234 for suggesting this combination. So help decide my next story by suggesting in the Review section. First one to pick will be the next story (usually) Remember, any combination,any number of people and what kind of fetish do you suggested (if any)(Warning: I don't have much experience in writing fetishes but i will try), And I've decided to implement a new rule. We have cycle through all the girls at least once before suggesting one again. I.E: We can't have Erza again until we go through everyone. Any reviews at all would be great as well

[] Lucy  
>[] Juvia<br>[] Mirajane  
>[X]Erza<br>[X]Wendy  
>[X]Lisanna<br>[X]Yukino  
>[]Levy<br>[]Cana (My personal Favorite)  
>[]Minerva<br>[]Meredy  
>[]Flare Corona<br>[]Virgo  
>[]Aries<br>[]Libra  
>[]Aquarius<p> 


	3. Mavis, Cana, Mira, Gray

A/N: I'm so so sorry. This was meant to be much longer, at least 3,000 words. I had a burst of creativeness today and managed to burn through most of this. However, i went to save this document and for some reason the connection timed out. meaning that most of my progress was gone. being shocked and disappointed that my work was gone, i basically said "fuck it" and tried to salvage what i could. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you guys do not enjoy it, please let me know in the reviews and I will rewrite it.

It was two days after the day Mavis had interrupted Yukino and Lisanna. After she did that, Mavis was invited for a threesome with them. It was a long night, filled with slept and that morning, they did it once more. Mavis promised to keep Yukino and Lisannas meetings secret. As a thank you, Lisanna would let Mavis join her and Yukino when they met. Mavis was in the guild hall as usual, when she saw Juvia in the corner, crying. "Juvia? Whats wrong?" Mavis asked, worried. "Juvia is sad because I think Gray-sama is cheating on me. Wahhhh". "calm down Juvia, you're gonna flood the hall", Mavis noticed that the floor was soaked. "Are you and Gray dating?" Mavis asked. "Well, no. But its just as bad. I saw Gray-Sama talking to that bitch Cana about 'last night'. Wahhh" Juvia answered. Mavis thought Juvia was overreacting but she couldn't leave her like this. "How can I help?" "You can help Juvia by spying on Gray-sama". Mavis was shocked at this request. She could never spy on a fellow guild member. Eh, she could humor Juvia though and she felt like something could come out of this ."Ok Juvia, i'll do it". "Ah! Juvia is happy now. Thank you Mavis!". "You're welcome. Anything for a guild member. Come by around 10 PM, so you can see for your self that nothing is happening between Gray and Cana". Mavis had an idea, and she would make it work. She felt guilty, manipulating Juvia and the others for her own needs, but shoved those feelings away.

It was late evening, most had left the hall. The only ones left were Cana, drinking at the bar, Natsu and Gray having a rare civilised conversation, Mirajane doing some cleaning and Mavis, invisible to all, sitting at a table. It was some time before Natsu left, leaving only Cana, Mira, and Gray. Cana invited Gray and Mira for a quick Drink. Sure, why not, they thought. They sat at a table, talking. 1 drink became 2, 2 drinks became 3. Mavis sat, watching as they started to get drunk. She looked at the clock. it was 9:30 PM. Soon her plan would be complete. she had actually been planning this for a while. Ever since that night with Wendy, she wanted sex. She wanted it, she needed it. Walking over to Mira, who was sitting next to Cana, she touched Mira's leg, who thought it was Cana that did it. "hehehe, Cana!" Mira grabbed Canas boobs, making them jiggle. "Ah! Miraaaa" she moaned. Gray meanwhile, was watching this, slowly getting a boner. Mira got close to Canas face, "You know Cana, we have someone watching us. How about, we give them a little show" Mira moaned, seductively. Good, good, at this rate, Mavis' plan was going perfect. Mira slowy began stroking Canas face, running her hand through her hair. They kissed, sucking on tongues. Mavis could see that Gray was completely hard. She moved under the table and began to remove his pants. This surprised Gray but seeing that it was just Mavis, he let it go. Mira and Cana were getting busy, Their hands going places, grabbing each others breasts and butts. They began to undress each other slowly.

Mavis had success in removing Grays pants, releasing his 9 inch member. She was amazed at his size. She had never seen a real penis before however, she knew that that where they got their pleasure from.. Gray was still unsure if he should let Mavis continue with this but seeing Cana and Mira, two of the hottest guild members, making out, he got horny and needed relief. Mavis began to lick his organ like a lollipop. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft, coating it saliva. Cana and Mira were undressed, looking sexier than before. Mira in a black lacy thong and Cana in a red thong. They stood up and got on the table. Cana laid down and Mira got beside her and began to rub her wet pussy, making Cana moan "Oh Gray, enjoying the show?" Mira said, biting her lip. Mavis had begun to deepthroat Gray, forcing his 9 inches in her mouth. Gray was feeling all sorts of things. Arousal, happiness, amazment and guilt. Happiness from the fact that he was getting a show from Cana and Mira and a blowjob from Mavis, Amazement that this was happenung at all, and guilt from pretty much cheating on Juvia. Mira began to eat out Cana, her ass on full reached out and smacked it, getting a sqeak in responce. Mavis began to feel his member twitch, a sign that he was gonna cum. She wrapped her hand around it and started jerking and sucked on the tip. "M-Mavis, it's coming". Mavis stopped sucking and continued to jerk it until it twitched again and a large thick rope of cum shot out. she opened her mouth. Several shots came out, landing on Mavis' face, hair and some in her mouth. Mira stopped eating Cana and they both looked at Gray. "Did you just say 'Mavis'?". "Y-Yeah, she's under the table". Mavis came out from under there, Grays cum still on her. Mira and Cana were confused as to why she was there. "Mavis? why are you here, and why do you have Grays cum on you?" Cana asked. "I was hanging around when you guys started to get busy. I felt like Gray was getting left out, so I went to go help him. I guess I was good enough and made him cum. Tastes delicious and salty." Mavis answered.

"Well, we can't have you dirty can we?" said Mira. She beckoned Mavis to get on the table. She started to undress Mavis. Mavis made her clothes disappear. Mira started slowly licking Mavis' face where Gray had cum. Cana saw that Mavis was wet and probably horny from the blowjob. She moved Mavis' body so that Cana could properly eat her out. "Oh my, Mavis, you're so wet." She began to rub her labia. "Let me help with that." Cana parted the labia with her fingers, giving her tongue perfect access. She inserted her tongue inside. "uhh" Mavis moaned. Gray was getting hard once again. Mira had cleaned Mavis up and began to kiss her. They fought using tongues. Mavis could barely think, having a girl on both ends but she could remember that Juvia should be here right about now, being 10:05 PM. Gray got close to Canas ass about to place his large member inside. Cana momentarily stopped with Mavis to give Gray the ok. Gray slowly insierted himself. Cana moaned, eating Mavis a bit more. Mira felt out because everyone was being pleasured. Gray had his dick inside Cana, pounding her, Mavis being eaten out. She needed some thing inside of her. She stopped kissing Mavis. "Mavis, I need you to help me please" Mira said. She moved her wet pussy closer to Mavis. Mavis happily abliged, starting to eat her. Mira moaned. Mavis ate her out faster, loving her taste. "Mira, you taste so good, like Lisanna", she said, back to licking. "MaaAAvisss, ah your so good. You've eaatten Lisanna? She does taaaste gooood" Mira could barely speak, Mavis hitting all her sweet spots. This made Mavis a bit hornier knowing that Mira has had sex Lisanna. She needed to have a threesome with them someday. Gray was pounding Cana harder, which in turn made her eat Mavis out faster. This made Mavis cum with a moan. Her hole tightening around Canas tongue. Mira was cumming as well, and revealed she was a squirter, her juices shooting out at Mavis. Mavis got some tasty juice in her mouth, the rest landing on her face. Gray was at his limits. he pulled out of Cana. They all got off the table. Gray stood standing while Cana, Mavis and Mira got on their knees. Cana started Jerking him off while Mira began to suck him off while Mavis began to suck on his balls. "Oh Gray baby, cum for us. Give us your dirty milk and cum all over us" Cana seductivly moaned. "C-Cumming!" Mavis and Mira stopped sucking, while Cana kept jerking. Gray came twice as much and hard as last time. lots and lots of thick ropes of semen came out and landed everywhere. The girls opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues, hoping for some cum. It landed on their breasts, faces, and hair. The three of them looked at each other, covered in semen. Gray was still rock hard and raring to go.

It was then that Juvia entered the guild hall. She was shocked at the sight. Gray standing over Cana, Mira and Mavis, with cum on them. She got immensely angry. "HOW COULD GRAY-SAMA DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU AND YOU WON'T EVEN FUCK ME? INSTEAD YOU FUCK THE GUILD DRUNK AND A LOLI? I can kinda excuse you for fucking Mira, she is gorgeous and even i would fuck her." She stood there, waiting for an explanation from gray." I shouldn't have to explain anything to you" Gray answered calmly."We technically aren't even dating. But if you need an explanation, here it is. We, Me, Mira and Cana were talking, when Cana invited us for a drink. We went a bit overboard and got drunk. one thing lead to another, and here we are." Meanwhile, Mira, Mavis and Cana felt awkward on knees with cum on them. they cleaned each other off, and got dressed, giving Gray his clothes too. Juvia was still furious but she could see Grays point and slight guilt. "Gray, if you want me to forgive you, fuck me. I want you to fuck me with your hard cock." She instantly undressed. She removed Grays pants, freeing Grays cock. She began to suck on it, jerking it. Cana, Mira, and Mavis watched as Juvia got hot and heavy with Gray. Thy stuck their hands in each others panties. Mira moaned out, "We should move to the infermiry. there are beds there." Everyone stopped. that was a great idea. they moved to the infirmery. Juvia and Gray in one bed, Mira, Cana and Mavis in another. they began going at it again. Cana laid down. Mavis positioned her wet cunt above Canas mouth while Mira began eating her out. Gray was also laying down while Juvia bounced on him. Cana was the first to reach orgasm, followed by Mavis, then Gray who shot a thick load inside Juvia. Having had multiple orgasms, Gray was tired and fell asleep shortly. Mavis and Cana fell asleep in each others arms. Mira and Juvia were still horny,not having reached orgasm. They got on a third bed and began to 69. They both quickly reached orgasm, already having been at their limits, and slept together.

* * *

><p>[] Lucy<br>[X] Juvia

[X] Mirajane  
>[X]Erza<br>[X]Wendy  
>[X]Lisanna<br>[X]Yukino  
>[]Levy<br>[X]Cana (My personal Favorite)  
>[]Minerva<br>[]Meredy  
>[]Flare Corona<br>[]Virgo  
>[]Aries<br>[]Libra  
>[]Aquarius<p> 


	4. Let the games begin

Quick warning: This has minor spoilers for Fairy Tail Zero. If you don't mind it, keep reading. If you do, then go read FT Zero. at least to the 2nd chapter

Mavis was keeping a list. A list of all the girls she had sex with. She noticed there was a name there that was missing. Lucy. How could she have forgotten the newcomer? She heard that Lucy was very sexual, so it wouldn't take much to bed her. Mavis was currently at her home on Tenrou, but it wouldn't take long to get the guild hall. She couldn't forget all the memories of the nights she and Zeira spent together. The long, passionate nights, filled with experimenting. Although that's a story for another time *wink*. That is where Mavis' love for sex began. She left for the guild hall, crossing the ocean. She arrived in Hargeon town shortly after. The hustle and bustle of it reminded Mavis of why she loved it. it, however, did not compare to the nice quiet Tenrou Island. Walking through the shops, looking at the trinkets and vendors, she hadn't realized she was at the guild hall.

She entered. Immediately, the orgy from a few days ago flooded her mind. She started getting a bit wet from it. She walked around the hall , looking for Lucy. Weirdly enough she or Erza wasn't with the group. She went outside to the back. Noticing two bodies near the tree, she turned invisible and walked towards it. It was, who else, Erza and Lucy making out. Mavis briefly considered joining them, but decided against it as it would be rude to interrupt. However, it wouldn't be rude to watch. She began to undress, sticking her hand down her panties. Lucy and Erza were getting more passionate, hands travlingMavis was close to orgasm when her spell started to wear off. Damn, she thought. She quickly dressed and ran away towards the guild hall. Lucy and Erza came inside soon after. Acting as though she hadn't seen them, she greeted them. The group began to talk as usual. Lucy left shortly after, claiming to not feel well, and went home. Mavis followed her, sure that she was lying.

When Lucy arrived home, she immediately took off her clothes. She was still really horny. She dug through a drawer looking for her dildo, her soft white ass in perfect view, when Mavis cleared her throat. "Looking for this?". Lucy nearly screamed at the intruder when she realized it was just Mavis. "Mavis? What are you doing?", Lucy asked, not bothering to cover herself. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you what a great show you and Erza were putting out by the tree. You guys almost made me cum". Lucy blushed, "T-Thank you Mavis, but please don't tell anyone." "You can trust me. There's also something else that I need to tell you." "What is it?" "I want to have sex with you". Welp, at least Mavis was straight up about it. Lucy, however, was flattered. "Aww, you want to have hot dirty sex with me? Why? Is it these big juicy breasts of mine?" Lucy asked, pressing Mavis' face to them, moaning a little when she licked a nipple. "Or is it this big fat ass of mine?" Lucy bent over and gave her ass a smack. "Or even my tight wet hole". She ran a finger over her slit and sucked on it. Mavis reached out to grab her but Lucy moved away.

"Ah, Ah" Lucy wiggled her finger. "Mavis, if you want my hot body, you have to earn it." Mavis was confused, earn it?. "What do you mean Lucy?" "Me and my spirits have a openly sexual relationship, Anytime I or a spirit is horny, we can call on each other to help. My female spirits, we have an specially sexual relationship with a schedule on whose night it is to have sex with me. Monday is me and Virgos day. Tuesday is me and Aries. Wednesday is me and Aquarius. Thursday is Me, Virgo and Aries. Friday is Me Aquarius and Aries. Saturday is me, Virgo and Aquarius. Sunday is my favorite day. do you know why? because that's when me, Aquarius, Virgo and Aries fuck each other all night. We go at it with vibrators, dildos, anal beads and strap ons. Our tongues know each others every nook and cranny. We know each others sweet spots. Do you know why I'm telling you all this, Mavis?" Mavis was getting all wet, just imagining Lucy and her spirits having hot sex. "No, Lucy, I don't". "Mavis, this situation reminds me of a song. Lets just say, If you want to be my lover, Mavis, and I know you do, you have to get with my friends. To get to my smoking hot body", Lucy smacked her ass, "You have to beat my spirits in a game. Do you want this that badly?" She ran her hands down the side of her body, over her hips and giving her clit a quick rub and moaning. How could Mavis ignore that? "Yes I accept. Although, You will lose, Lucy, They didn't call me the Fairy Tactician for nothing"

* * *

><p>So, What spirit should go up first.<p> 


	5. Round 1: Mavis and Aries

"Oh? The Fairy Tactician? It doesnt matter what you are. You can't beat my spirits in a game. Now, lets bring out Aries" Lucy grabbed her keys from the pouch on her discarded skirt. "Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries". Aries appeared, in her usual fluffy dress. However there was a bulge near the bottom. "Sorry, im sorry for getting here late" Aries apologised for no reason. "Aries, dont apologise for everthing. I need you to take off your dress." Lucy asked of Aries, "Mavis wants to play a game". "A game?" Aries' face turned serious. She removed her dress. She looked exactly like Mavis thought. A large chest, a big ass, and a thin body. but there was something unexpected. She had a penis. A big 6 inches. Mavis was surprised. "Whats the matter Mavis? Never seen a cock before? Dont worry, she still has a pussy." Lucy asked. "So the rules for this game is simple. Make the other cum faster. Let me set up the game." Lucy explained. She used a special Storage Key that contained stuff. A large table with verious toys appeared while two posts appeared in the center of the room. While this happened, Mavis removed her clothes. "Aries will be tied up to the posts. Mavis, you will use the toys and your body to make her cum. You can also move the posts to your liking. Once you finish, you will switch positions and she will try to make you cum. The timer starts after one minute. Oh and one more thing, when you switch with Aries you will also get a penis." Lucy explained. She tied Aries on the post, her arms and legs spread. Lucy sat on the bed, watching. "Ready? GO!" Lucy exclaimed

Mavis walked towards Aries, who was fully erect. She looked and saw that Aries did infact have a pussy. Mavis began to jerk off Aries, who moaned. "The timer begins now!" said Lucy, who was starting to rub herself. Mavis went towards the table and picked up a dildo. She began to lick Aries wet slit, sticking her tongue insider of her. Aries moaned. She kept it up, jerking Aries off now. Grabbing the dildo from earlier, she lubed it up and inserted it inside Aries anus. Aries was being assaulted from all sides. It wouldn't be long now, thought Mavis. She kept it up, and felt Aries member harden. Remembering what happened with Gray, she realized that Aries was about to cum. She stopped and removed the dildo. Her tongue began to swirl around Aries member, getting the pre-cum dripping out. Using her hands, she cupped Aries balls and played with them. Mavis began to take it all in her mouth, deepthoating her. "M-Mavis! I' M CUMMING!", Aries exclaimed. Mavis removed Aries from her mouth, and jerked her off. Aries cum came out in large thick ropes. they landed all on Mavis. Cum landed on Mavis' face, hair and chest. Aries was breathing heavily from her orgasm. From behind came a yelp as Lucy squirted, some of it landing on Mavis. Mavis was getting hornier and hornier. "T-Time! It's Mavis' turn." Lucy could barely breath out. "Hold on, I still want to have a bit of fun with Aries." Mavis said. Lucy had no objection. Mavis moved the posts so that Aries was parallel to the ground. Mavis grabbed Aries member and sucked on it. Aries moaned. Mavis grabbed a stick on dildo (a dildo with a sticky thing on the end to stick it on walls and such), lubed it and put it on Aries stomach. She lowered herself onto Aries dick, the dildo entering her anus. Mavis was surprised. She never had a real dick inside her but she loved the feeling. Lowering herself completly, both objects entered. She started to bounce up and down, feeling filled inside. She felt her orgasm coming and tightened around Aries erect member. Mavis felt Aries member harden. She felt a pulsating heat inside her. This made Mavis cum, knowing that Aries hot cum was filling her up.

Mavis removed her self from Aries member, some cum dripping out. She made Aries eat her out and clean her up of cum. She untied Aries from the posts. Lucy, who had another orgasm, called out Mavis' time. "15 Minutes on the dot, now its Aries turn." Mavis felt strange. She felt a tingle in her crotch. She blinked and suddenly, she had a cock while Aries did not. "ALright Mavis, its my turn." Aries began to get the ropes. Mavis was tied to the post and awaited. Aries began to suck on Mavis, taking her head into her mouth. Mavis hadn't felt anything like this before, it took alot of her will power to not come right then. Aries reached over to the table and grabbed 2 vibrating dildos. Mavis knew exactly where they were going. she lubed them up and inserted them into Mavis, full power. Mavis couldn't take anymore and came. hard. She came all over Aries hair, face and chest. Mavis was dissapointed in her self that she had lost so easily until Lucy said "Mavis, fuck Aries. If you give me a good enough show, i'll let you win". Aries got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass in the air. Mavis knew what to do. She penetrated Aries. Mavis couldn't believe this feeling. She thrusted, feeling Aries tightened. Mavis was in ecstacy. Aries moans filled the air. Mavis couldn't take anymore and came inside Aries. So much that it started leaking out and on to the floor. Aries came, tightening around Mavis' member. Mavis pulled out with with a wet pop. her cock disappeared. "Mavis, That was a great show. You win this round. but now it's time for Virgo to take the stage"


	6. This Arc is on hold, but don't worry

This story _ARC_ Will be put _on hold_for now. The reason being that I keep wracking my brain for ideas on what could be Aquarius's and Virgo's schtick, like how Aries was being a futa. I really don't want to rush out anything. It will also pretty much just be Mavis having sex with the Spirits but with some kinky shit and the objective is to not cum first as I can't really think of "games" for them to play. i do have stories going up soon though. If you guys have any objections, just let me know. Reminder: I'm not _STOPPING_ the arc, Its just on hold. I'm really sorry about this you guys.


End file.
